gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
ObeseCity
ObeseCity '''is a full-time virgin and a regular user of GameFAQs, Fantendo, DeviantArt, and Know Your Meme, and is also sometimes known as RecreationalNukes. He joined the Smash Ultimate Boards in October 2018, and doesn't really leave comments on any other game board, mostly because SmashFAQs Topics have a tendency to make great use of his PFP. He was also a Grincher, so...yeah. Sorry about that. He is also the father of Ashley. And is the Senate. Most Wanted Characters * Shantae * Geno * Sora * Dante * Black Shadow * Waluigi * Krystal * Skull Kid * Midna * Isaac * Rex & Pyra * Twintelle * Travis Touchdown * Doom Slayer Least Wanted Characters * Anything from Fortnite * Anyone not from a video game * Tingle * Alm * Your Loli Waifu Origin Story Early life ObeseCity was orphaned at a very young age after Mario used his fake doctorate to operate on his parents as an excuse to do God-knows-what. Mario's negligence to treat his sick parents caused them to die. Mario threw the newly-orphaned ObeseCity into the hospital dumpster, and the garbage men took him home to drown him in a bowl of milk. Luckily, Steve? (the REAL one, not that faker who ate Banjo) happened to be volunteering for the pet shelter when he saw a small child in the back of the garbage truck, so Steve? stepped in and nae-nae'd the garbage men epic style. He took ObeseCity under his wing as a son, and later murdered Mario to avenge ObeseCity's parents. ObeseCity spent the majority of his childhood living in Minecraft Land with Steve?, and inherited the fabled "Bad Dragon Anal Blade" katana from a Robloxian who had died in the Minecraft Hunger Games. Steve? taught ObeseCity everything he knew about sword fighting, and once he was sure ObeseCity can survive in this cruel world, Steve? packed up ObeseCity's possessions and sent him into the world to become an adult. Marriage The next couple years of his life, ObeseCity had lived alone, travelling and searching for opponents who could overcome the Bad Dragon. His number of waifu pillows he has busted one into is said to extend to the millions. ObeseCity viewed himself as unstoppable, until he made the mistake of challenging Matt, and ObeseCity had almost died had it not been for Steve? coming in at the last second and sending Matt his collection of Mii Gunner nudes. It took him 420 days to recover with Steve?, and when he did, ObeseCity fell into depression. He attempted to end it all when he jumped off of a bridge, but he fortunately landed on a cushion in a homeless camp. When he woke up, he met the former F-Zero racer Princia Ramode, who had found herself in the slums since F-Zero was murdered by Nintendo. ObeseCity then married Princia, and ObeseCity had a reason to keep on fighting. When Thanos attacked Steve? and nearly killed him, ObeseCity challenged the Mad Titan to a duel, with the Infinity Gauntlet. ObeseCity fought hard, and he was eventually able to kill Thanos. ObeseCity took the Infinity Gauntlet and used it to give him and his wife a new house, job, and car, and brought Steve? back to life. Adopting Ashley One day, ObeseCity was walking down the street, then suddenly, a ing steamroller drove through the ing street and crushed like ten ing houses. Upon further inspection, ObeseCity noticed the driver of the steamroller was Minecraft Steve (the Steve who had vored Banjo). ObeseCity then immediately saw a family walking on the sidewalk, and he tried to tell them to run. But Steve was too quick, and ing ran over the family, and their baby barely made it out. Steve turned the roller around to crush the baby, but ObeseCity destroyed the roller with his katana that doubles as a dildo. Steve pulled out his diamond sword and the two dueled. Eventually, Steve got ahold of the baby and threatened to kill her unless ObeseCity surrendered. ObeseCity asked if Steve likes women and minorities, to which the Minecraftian responded with " no" and said the n word. Suddenly, Martin Luther King Jr. appeared and blasted Steve in the ing cock with his CIVIL RIGHTS BEAM. Steve didn't feel so good and disintegrated. ObeseCity then realized he had to take care of the baby now. He named the girl "Ashley" and decided to protect her from being hurt, which is why she is not a Smash fighter yet. Metal Gear ObeseCity: Revengeance After starting a family with Princia and Ashley, ObeseCity got a job to support them. He worked for Maverick International, run by Major Monogram. On one mission, where he was in Africa by Toto, a gang of guys led by Sunny D and Mexican Barnacle Boy killed President Obama and beat ObeseCity within an inch of his life. He was saved by Gru, who reincarnated him in the body of Willem Dafoe since Hayden Christiansen's body was too badly damaged from the fight. To get his revenge, ObeseCity sent his family to stay in Minecraft Land with Steve? to make sure they don't get hurt, and ObeseCity deployed into Sunny D's big- oil rig to kill Futaba Sakura. On his way there, ObeseCity was intercepted by Robo-Isabelle, but ObeseCity defeated her and sent her back to Maverick to be reprogrammed. After he defeated Sakura, Robo-Isabelle told him of a secret base in North Korea. ObeseCity then went to North Korea and went into the sewers to find his enemies, and discovered a plot to try and make Hajimari no Mori relevant by kidnapping children for whatever reason. Fortunately, ObeseCity killed the scientist in charge, aka the Mad Scientist from the Garfield Show. After learning that Sunny D and friends were behind the whole conspiracy (working with Donald Drumpf), ObeseCity travelled to the Town of Robloxia, where Sunny D, Inc. is based. After a run-in with Mexican Barnacle Boy and Greg Heffley caused him to have an identity crisis, ObeseCity developed a new personality that spams memes, and killed Greg. He went on to fight Sunny D, who revealed his master plan to create a loli so waifu that even the FBI would bust a nut to it, and cause everyone to go to jail. ObeseCity killed Sunny D, and found out that he planned to upload the digital underage waifu to Deviantart World Headquarters in India. ObeseCity escaped the Town of Robloxia to stop this evil plot as fast as he can. On the way, however, he was challenged by Mexican Barnacle Boy to a duel. After perhaps his toughest fight yet, ObeseCity defeated his rival, who had given up knowing ObeseCity had a superior waifu. In memory of his honorable enemy, ObeseCity took Mexican Barnacle Boy's sword, but it was ID locked. When he finally made it to India, Robo-Isabelle was badly damaged, and the mastermind revealed himself as Drumpf, powered by nanomachines and his Stand, Doctor Manhattan Mr. Clean. ObeseCity destroyed Drumpf's Stand, but in return, he DESTROYED ObeseCity with FACTS and LOGIC. At the last second, Robo-Isabelle gave ObeseCity Barnacle Boy's newly-unlocked Blade, and Drumpf annihilated Isabelle. ObeseCity got ing pissed off and literally ripped Drumpf's heart out after he got 200% MAD. After the crisis, ObeseCity quit working with Maverick, and Monogram saved all the children alongside Gru and trained them to become great warriors. ObeseCity has since lived quietly with his family in New Dong City. Mains * Smash 64: Link * Melee: Captain Falcon, Marth * Brawl: Lucas, Snake, Pit, Ice Climbers * Sm4sh: Ryu, Marth, Zero Suit Samus, Cloud pleb * Ultimate: Snake, '''Jack Henry Dappen, Captain Falcon, Lucina, Palutena Trivia * Woke af; knows Solidus did nothing wrong * Favorite game is MGS3 * Holds on to false hope that a new F-Zero will be announced at every Nintendo Direct * Got a moderation warning * If I spend my time making a Wikia article about myself, I know I'll never get laid. * Used to like Bowsette. I'm ashamed of myself too, but the only other meme that was popular at the time was another ing political circlejerk Wojak edit. * Hey, have you guys ever played Skyrim? Man, it's fun! I have it for every console and my PC! You guys should totally buy it! * Great-grandfather was an Emu War criminal * Unironically likes the Star Wars prequels. * He works at a Fedora Factory Category:Users Category:Losers Category:What the did you just ing say about me, you little ? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my cl in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. Category:JFK Category:Fat